


Remnant

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Despite having just deleted his emotions, Perceptor believes he still feels something.





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a side story relating back to chapter 4 of [How Can I Kiss You...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393044/chapters/49065737)
> 
> Percy ponders the fidget cube

“Keep it. Might still come in handy.”

Perceptor turned the trinket Wheeljack made for him over in his servos, testing each little button and switch. He still didn’t see the need for a useless little gadget such as this, especially now that he didn’t have trouble focusing, which the toy was originally intended to help with. He could focus just fine now that he’d had his personality subroutines deleted, why did he need it?

Still… Perceptor couldn’t seem to put it down. Something made him hesitate every time he tried to get rid of it. Something tugged at his spark that he couldn’t place. He racked his processor, trying to pin down what it was making him… _feel_ like this. He’s only just had his emotions deleted, so why was he _feeling_ something? What was it about this pointless gift that made him hesitate?

Perceptor finally looked up from the toy, his optics locking onto something strange nearby; his own reflection. He could see himself smiling. He wasn’t feeling happiness or anything similar, yet…

He looked back down to the toy and he could feel himself smiling wider. Then the pieces began to fall into place. He couldn’t feel it, but he knew he really did love Wheeljack’s silly gift. He knew the gesture meant more to him than he could express. It was the last remnant of emotion he had. It was a fondness for his best friend that, though he could no longer properly express it, he knew was there.

And he knew he wanted to hold onto it.

“You’re smiling?” Wheeljack’s voice brought Perceptor from his thoughts with a start. “That shouldn’t be happening. Should we run some tests to see if there’s somethin’ left we didn’t get?”

“No, no, I…” Perceptor hesitates, looking the toy over one last time. “I think I’d like to keep whatever this feeling is. It may ‘come in handy,’ as you would say.”


End file.
